The goal of the University of Kansas School of Medicine Clinical Research Curriculum program is to develop clinician scholars with a strong foundation in patient-oriented research principles and methods Trainees will participate in a four part program: 1) a flexible two year, 24 credit hour core curriculum, with three tracks (patient--oriented mechanistic and translational research, clinical epidemiology, and health services research), 2) a seminar series of supplementary group learning activities, 3) a program of research apprenticeship experiences and 4) access to core technical resources such as biostatistical consultation, reference files of available mentors and funding opportunities. The program will support two levels of trainees; the novice and the transitional investigator. The program for the novice offers a structured learning process for physicians with demonstrated interest but little training in patient-oriented research. The program for the transitional investigator provides support for more advanced young scholars who need mentoring and specific additional knowledge and skills. The training program will be led by Stephanie Studenski MD MPH and Jasjit S. Ahluwalia MD MPH, who have played leading roles in the development of patient oriented research training at the institution. A series of existing didactic courses sponsored by the Master in Public Health and Master in Health Policy and Administration programs, including biostatistics, epidemiology, data management, clinical trials, health services research methods and grant writing skills will serve as the basis for the expanded and modified training program. All trainees will have the option to complete an MPH or MHSA degree. Participants will be drawn from our pool of externally funded research trainees, physicians in graduate medical training and doctorally prepared trainees from other disciplines. The Children's Mercy Hospital, an academic affiliate of the University, will participate with trainees and mentors. An Internal Advisory Committee will monitor the program, including promotion, recruitment, selection, training progress and effectiveness. An External Advisory Committee will assess the program annually. Overall, the program is designed to increase the number of clinical scholars who receive funding for patient oriented research at both the career development and individual investigator levels.